Song Book
by Thinking Without Speaking
Summary: When Austin finally has Ally's songbook and has read it, what happens next? Sorry, I suck at summaries, first fan fic! R&R Caution: Kissing and a bit of pain... Careful!
1. Chapter 1

**_Auslly Fan Fic_**

**_Song Book_**

_Ally POV_

The birds kept chirping. Trying to lure me out of my bed with their sweet song. Slowly dragging me from beneath the warm, forgiving covers. I ponder this for a moment, and decide to sleep in a bit. After all, it is a weekend, and my shift at Sonic Boom begins at 12 P.M.

I reach over to my nightstand for my book to check if I have any plans for today. My hand hovers over the glossy white surface, longing for the leather touch it will never receive. I sit up frantically, trying to remember the last place I set my book. I glance around the room, searching for my book. Lamp, guitar, door, stereo, Austin, window… I look back for a second and scream.

"AUSTIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" as I scramble to yank the warm comforter over my completely red face. He laughs with that girl-winning half-smile. I could totally get lost in it. If he wasn't holding my book over his like a golden medal.

"Don't touch my book!" I screech at him. I fling the covers off of me and jump straight on top of Austin. I snatch my book out of his prying hands. I topple off of him onto the cold morning floor.

"You didn't read anything, did you? My face becomes firm and sullen. His smile transforming into a mischievous grin.

"YOU. DID. NOT." He chuckled and shook his head. Again, the way his hair flipped around his head, it just made me wish the butterflies in my stomach would go back in their stupid little cocoons. Austin is mouthing something at me, but when I think, my ears are basically turned off. I pay close attention this time.

"Ally. Ally. ALLY!"

"Hmm?"

"I did not read your book." Good. ON the last page in the entire book, where I hide my most nagging emotions, I may or may not have written that I like Austin. And then I crossed out the kike and replaced it with 'love'. It would be a total mess if he reads my book. I trust Austin. He would never read my book, except for that one time he did. He only used it to get me up. I open my book and see that I wrote 'Practice with Austin- 10 A.M.' Oops. It is currently… 11 A.M. Crud.

"Austin, go to Sonic Boom. I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure." As I change, I ask myself if I really do trust Austin or not. Yes. No? Yes. No. I am so confused right now.

* * *

_Austin's POV_

I totally read her book. At first, I told myself not to. Ally is trustworthy. Not like she's holding a secret anyway. For Ally, that's basically impossible. O flipped to the last page. If there was nothing on there, I'd stop liking. If there was, I'd read it. It was probably song lyrics or something like that. I was wrong. I read:

_Hey book! Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I've been busy working with Austin. Of course, I only write in the bock of you if it's urgent. It is. It's actually ABOUT Austin. I've kinda liked him since I met him. Not much, but it was still there. Austin's never been mean to me, except when he thought I liked him and made himself everything I didn't like in a male. That hurt. I didn't realize it at the time, but I WANTED Austin to like me. I kept telling myself he was only doing that to annoy me, but I'm usually not right unless I'm in school. As soon as I get over that, it took a long time, Austin goes and explodes my heart by asking Kira out. As we were getting Austin ready for his "perfect date" he leaned up close, and I realized I like, no LOVE Austin Moon. When he leaves to go use our techniques on Kira, the light bulb shinning my heart goes out without even a flicker .I had to tell Trish! So I did, and she told a stranger that way she won't tell anyone else. Turns out, that was one of Dallas's friends! Now Austin hurts me, and Dallas won't talk to me! Trish won't stop apologizing, and Dez is, well… Dez. So currently, life is awful. And then, Elliot came. He looks so much better now. Austin gets all jealous. That is supposed to cheer me up, but instead I just hurt. Elliot was being so nice to everyone and Austin goes and ruins his feelings. Austin also thought I was trying to ask him out, when all I wanted was to tell him I wasn't interested. So he goes and blurts it all out. Eliot is no longer my friend and it's all Austin's fault! No idea why I still like him, I should be his mortal enemy or something. He ruins my life, but there's something in those eyes, the hair, everything. I wish I could tell him how I feel, but stage fright messes me up. Even if it's in front of Austin. I am so confused. I would sort it all out, but I need Austin's help, and obviously, he can't provide. I had to get this all out. This is probably the longest thing I'm ever going to write in you._

_Love,_

_Ally_

I had no idea what I had done to her. I feel totally awful now, ruining her life, confusing her, breaking her, and somehow, making her still like me. I am tearing her apart, and I just deepened the cut by reading her book. I am an awful person. Yep. That concludes it. I take a snapshot with my phone of the page and decide to consult the fortune cookie master, Dez. I hope he's at Sonic Boom, or Ally will be furious and hate me even more. And she will still love me. Therefore confusing her. And making her life miserable. Again. And I have to figure out my situation with Kira. I like her, but I love Ally. Settle for what I have, or what I can get? My life is hard, but definitely easier than Ally's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ally POV_

I am dressed and ready to go. Pink strapless shirt, short lime cover-up, black leggings and boots. Not my favorite, but I'm only going to be around Austin. No big deal. I head over to Sonic Boom.

_Somewhere around 5 minutes later…_

Austin is waiting at the music store's entrance.

"Austin! Why aren't you inside?"

"The door was locked. Anyway, have you noticed how I didn't even get a simple 'Hello' this morning? I have."

"You have a key. Open it up!" Austin rubs the back of his head. Kind of like when I chew my hair.

"I forgot it. Hi to you too." I really don't like sarcasm.

"Am I the only one who remembers things anymore? Ugh!" I am just so FED UP with him right now!

"Sorry. Can we go into the practice room now? I really would like to sit down on a piano bench or something. My butt is tired." He is so conceited.

"You can be such a JERK sometimes! I'll open the door but I am NOT happy about it!" I push my key into the keyhole and turn it. I spin around to stare at him.

"Happy now?" I storm off into the store. He is not making life any easier.

"Ally! Why are you so mad all of a sudden? You seemed super happy yesterday," Austin had no clue. Yesterday he blew my chances of ever having a boyfriend ever again. Every boy I like is gone. Done. Notta. Just because Austin went and scared them all off. Elliot came around, Austin treated him like an enemy. After Dallas saw I was down, he TRIED to talk to me, Austin shooed him off my shoulder. How in the world do I still like this boy? Fame has blurred his eyes. He can't see all the ways he has broken me down. Put me through the garbage disposal. Left me to die.

"Ally? ALLY! You need to stop going into trances and stuff like that. It's really annoying."

"Well, look who's talking!" I storm up to the practice room (I notice I have been storming a lot lately.) and sit on the piano bench. I get back up, lock the door, and walk around the room slowly. Austin tries the handle.

"Ally! Open up RIGHT NOW! I need to talk to you! I'm sorry for whatever I did! It's not like I meant to."

"You never mean to. But you always do. I'm not letting you in. Go away. Haven't you ruined my life enough?"

_Austin POV_

Did she just say that? I get she's mad, but to go that far? Sure I got rid of her crush, her old friend, two of her now friends, and everyone else in Miami. Okay. I admit, her life is pretty not worth living right now. That doesn't mean I can't make everything better!

"Ally, let me talk to you. I can make this better."

"No. Go away." I can hear her fighting the battle with tears. She doesn't want to show weakness so I can go and use it against her.

"Ally, don't cry. I promise I can make this better." I think I've gone too far. How do I know this? See what she says next. She opens the door in my face. I jump out just in time. I'm slightly relieved. She's letting me in!

"Austin! I have done everything humanly possible to put up with you. I write your songs, comfort you and help you with your love life. What do I get? No friends, no hope, no self-esteem, no life, the list goes on! I am so done with you, Moon. Get out of my store and please let the door hit you on the way out." I didn't know this girl could be so feisty! I am heartbroken. She slams and locks the door again. Nice going, Moon. You just hurt your best friend more. Everything I touch, I ruin. I'm not leaving. I sit on the small platform outside the door. Ally plays the piano and sings once she thinks I'm gone. Must be a new song.

_I used to think we were more than friends_

_Now I don't wanna see your face again._

_Go out,_

_Get out_

_Just leave me here_

_Don't wanna live my life out of fear._

_Everything I do backfires_

_While you sit around and watch me burn down._

_I can see where you're going with this._

_But you're not on the VIP list._

_Don't see how you ruined my life._

After this I realize the song is about me_. _I don't wait to hear it end. I leave the store, just the song says. If she doesn't care then I don't either. I like the song, but never in my life will I sing after I know she wrote it not FOR me, but ABOUT me. I hope she can sing it in front of a thousand people, because she's about to. I grab my phone out of my pocket. I call the man who owns the place of my next gig.

"Hey Austin! What can I do for you?"

"Yeah, can you make my gig a couple minutes longer? I've got my partner, Ally, doing the last song. You and your audience will love it!"

"Anything for Austin Moon! Doesn't your friend have stage fright? If she can't perform, I can cancel her song. Just let me know!"  
"That's okay. I probably won't need to cancel anyway."

"Bye!" I hang up the phone. Won't Ally be happy now? Note the sarcasm. I can't wait to tell her.

**A/N song is mine. It sucks I think.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ally POV_

I finish my song, tears spilling out of my eyes. That should be good for my demo. The people at MUNY know I have stage fright, so they let me record my audition. I grab the CD with all my faith in that one small song that brought me so much hope. I wrote my song for Austin to sing, but then I had my compromise with the school principal. I decided to wait and use it for my audition. I wrote this song 2 months ago for Dallas. He was tormenting Austin and I. Talking all about how "All I did was talk about Austin, my music career and my stage fright" so I was pretty mad. For a fact, all I did was ask about him, and he would talk then reverberate the original question. I told him about something funny Austin said, and he would laugh with that irresistible chuckle. The next day he apologized and said he was just really lingering in the moment when his girlfriend broke up with him. I felt better, but sad about his day. I went to Mini's and bought him a pizza. I kept the song, it was really good, and gave him my heart. I can't wait to give MUNY my audition! I hope Austin will approve of it first. I feel really bad about shunning him, but I had to have some way to get into the song. I hope he will forgive me for that, but, honestly, I think it made my audition more realistic, more _me_. I open the door and text Austin to come over. He makes it in 15 minutes.

"Hey Austin! Guess what? I just finished my audition for MUNY. They saw I had stage fright and let me record it! I used this old song I wrote, _Again_, and it was originally meant for Dallas when he made me mad, but then he apologized for it, so I kept the song and I used it for my audition! I'm sorry I hurt you this morning, but I really needed to get into the song. It was a heartbreak song, so I had to feel the pain I felt 2 months ago. Get it? You wanted to say something…" I was surprised to see his expression. First he was smiling and opening his mouth, but now he looked like he wanted to cry.

"What is it Austin?"

"Umm… Well… I may have made my gig longer so you could perform that song, I heard the beginning of it and I thought it was for me, and now you have to perform! I can cancel it though, if you want, yeah… I'll go cancel it right now." Now I took on his expression. Mixed with a bit of fear, fear, fear, fear and some more fear.

"Austin! Why do you have to ruin EVERYTHING?" This time I meant it. He is not getting off for an audition this time.

"Austin, you just got rid of my two friends and more with one swipe of your bejeweled palm! Just let me think awhile before I break down more." A tear slid down my cheek, I really hated to get mad at my best friend.

"I can cancel it though!" He had no brain.

"Yes Austin, but you really meant it. Just leave for a moment, or stay, but just get away for a moment so I can think. Please." I was croaking out the last word, I have been yelling so much today. I see he is not leaving anytime soon, so I grab my CD and leave through the door. I head to Trish's house, but she won't talk to me, I realize, halfway there. So I walk to my house. Just great. I left my keys in the house when I left. No one will take me, so I break down in front of the door. I wipe my eyes and walk back to Sonic Boom.

"Ally! Did you think it over? You are cancelled from the gig." I look at him with red cheeks and I reply.

"I couldn't. Whatever. I think I've had enough today. Good night. I've got to go call dad and see how his business trip in Vancouver is going." Austin looked at me with sad, puppy dog eyes.

"But Ally, we haven't done anything but fight today." He opens his eyes wider, realizing what he just said.

"Exactly." I say and walk up to the practice room to sleep. I get in my pajamas; I have a few over just in case we pull an all-nighter. I cuddle up the best I can on the firm couch. It's cold, so I get up, lock the store up (Thankfully I remembered those keys), and try again on the couch. After 2 hours of tossing and turning, my mind is preoccupied in dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Who was looking forwards to this chapter? I was! (If you can tell your friends about ****_Song Book,_**** I would more than appreciate it! The more the merrier!) I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it! Smile always, person(s)!**

_Ally POV_

I woke up after a strange dream of Austin performing with a plate of bacon and eggs. I must be hungry. Sadly, all of the stores that sell food are only open at 12:00 p.m. Also, the mini fridge is empty. I guess I will have to tough it out. I check my purse for money to buy food. Crud. I left that at home too. No money, no food, no friends. Great. I decide to change and do my hair and all of that in the bathroom. Next, since there is nothing else to do, I sit and wait on the piano bench. I begin to play one of my favorite songs.

_Screen falling off the door, door hanging off the hinges  
My feet are still sore my back is on the fringes  
We tore up the walls we slept on couches  
We lifted this house we lifted this house_

Fire-crackers in the east my car parked south  
Your hands on my cheeks your shoulder in my mouth  
I was up against the wall on the west mezzanine  
We rattle this town we rattle this scene

O, Anna Sun!  
O, Anna Sun!

What do you know? This house is falling apart  
What can I say? this house is falling apart  
We got no money, but we got heart  
We're gonna rattle this ghost town  
This house is falling apart

Screen falling off the door, door hanging off the hinges  
My feet are still sore my back is on the fringes  
We were up against the wall on the west mezzanine  
We rattle this town we rattle this scene

O, Anna Sun!  
O, Anna Sun!

What do you know? This house is falling apart  
What can I say? this house is falling apart  
We got no money, but we got heart  
We're gonna rattle this ghost town  
This house is falling apart

Live my life without  
Station wagon rides  
Fumbling around the back  
Not one seat belt on  
Wait for summertime  
Coming up for air  
Now it's all a wash  
Now it's all a wash

Live my life without  
Coming up for air  
Now it's all a wash  
I want everyone  
Racing down the hill  
I am faster than you  
Wait for summertime  
Wait for summertime

O, Anna Sun!

I sit taller, proud of myself for completing the song by myself. Spinning around, I scream, fall back and knock my head on the piano keys as I topple to the cold floor. Austin was standing in the door frame, slow clapping. Now he was talking to me and rushing to my side. I lay sprawled out on the floor, tears strolling down my cheeks, blood rushing to and out of my head.

"Ally! Why do you keep doing this every time I see you in the morning?"

"Like it's my fault!"

"Whatever. Let's clean you up."

"I can't! If I stand up, all of my blood will rush to my head, causing a major headache along with loosing every ounce of blood in my head right now. Just go grab a wet rag or towel or SOMETHING and rub the blood off my head before I start to die!"

"Ally, you will be fine. It's just a little blood."

"Tell me that with a straight face while looking me in the eye."He pauses.

"Okay, fine! It's a lot of blood! I will be back in a moment with that wet towel."

"What if something goes wrong and I end up dead because you weren't here to take care of it?"

"It won't, Ally. Goodbye."

"Bye." I shiver, though nothing was cold. He shakes his head and leaves. After 5 minutes, I begin to doubt him. My head was now swimming in a small puddle of the red stuff that is supposed to be inside of it, not the other way around. Everything begins to fade, and soon I lose consciousness.

_Sometime later…_

I wake up in a strange place, and try to move my head to look. My head shakes with pain, I can't scream or whoever captured me may hear me. I lay there, wishing I had not turned around. All I can do is dream. All I can think about is food. I fall asleep thinking about how this day could not get much worse. I was wrong.

I wake up, and again, I'm in another strange place. This one is white, instead of pitch black. Austin is the first person I see. I roll over so I can't see him, vaguely remembering how he neglected me while I was in pain.

"Ally, I'm sorry! How many times to I have to tell you?"

"Until it gets in your head that you have ruined almost every aspect in my life." I mutter, my back facing him.

"Ally, it is in my head! Forgive me!"

"No its not. You aren't even _asking _me to forgive you. You're telling me to. Plus, you made me lose all of my friends. How is that helping?"

"It's not." The doctor comes in after our agitated conversation.

"Ally, we have bad news."

"I don't think it can get any worse than it is right now."

"It can. Ally, I want you to face me when I say this, for you probably won't believe it or hyperventilate if you don't see my straight face." I turn to him.

"You can't play piano anymore for 3 months." I hyperventilate anyways. Austin runs his fingers through his hair; knowing piano is the only thing that makes me happy nowadays.

"Make that _every_ aspect, Moon."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Next chapter up soon, to resolve the cliff hanger! Yay! In case you didn't notice where Ally was, she was in a hospital. Sorry Austin and Ally are always fighting, but I am resolving to change that part soon. Kk? Kk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm super sorry Austin and Ally have been fighting so much, I just have to find a way to slowly ease the tension between them. I'm working on it, trust me. It would help me a lot if you guys could post some minor suggestions to make the story better, so I can fix it! Thanks! (Shout out to LoveShipper because she's awesome!) Thanks for supporting me throughout! Remember, criticism is allowed; it makes my writing better for you guys! Everyone ready for chapter 5? Sorry this is such a long author's note, but I had to say hi! I do not own Austin and Ally. (If I did, they would be dating from the 3****rd**** episode.)**

_Austin POV_

I feel really bad for Ally. She does do everything for me, and for some reason, I go and take all of her friends away from her. Then I sprain her wrists and make her head bleed. Now she can't do the one thing that takes her away from the world she doesn't seem to fit into- piano. I really need to either help her get back on those tiny feet of hers, or let her go. I decide to do the first one, because if I let her go, her life will be harder and she will be mad at me. I'm really tired of fighting. I walk to Sonic Boom where Ally is sitting on the counter, talking with a customer while longingly looking at the piano. She twirls around, her flowing shirt gliding through the air. She doesn't remember much about yesterday, they just let her out of the hospital, because she was put on medication so her head wouldn't hurt as much. She just remembers what the doctor told her. Thankfully, not how she got there in the first place.

"Austin! Hey! Could you, umm, open the cash register? I can't seem to push the button without my wrists straining." I could tell she felt a little odd asking me this in front of the shopper.

"Sure thing, Ally. Be there in a sec…" I look at the piano. Ally's songbook was sitting there, a few scribbles on the page it was open to, given she couldn't write as well. I walk over to Ally and push the button with ease.

"Thanks, Austin." She blushed, seeing how weird it was to call a person over to push a button.

"Anything for you, Ally." I bet her cheeks radiated heat by now. The customer smiled at us, took the money from Ally's outstretched palm, and left, muttering something about 'Young love'. I wanted to run after her, telling her it's not like that, but I realize I kind of want it to be. I hold myself back, staring into Ally's eyes, the beautiful dark chocolate orbs that they were. I think to myself what her name would be if it went my way.

'_Ally Moon, Mrs. Austin Moon, Mrs. Moon, Ally Moon, husband of Austin Moon.'_

I guess I can dream. I look down before Ally realizes I'm staring. I may be a little naïve, but I feel like she can tell what I'm thinking if she looks at me long enough. Trust me, I can't let that happen. I am startled to see my fingers intertwined with hers, so I jump back a bit, not that I don't like it. She looks down and blushes even MORE, if possible, and pulls her had away.

"I-I-I-I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry Austin! My hand has a mind of its own!"

"Its okay, Ally. Just a second." I grab her hand, bringing it up to my eye level, and scold it.

"Ally's hand, do not embarrass Ally! Is that nice, _noooooooooooo_, it's not. Go apologize. Now." I bring Ally's had to her face, and whisper from behind it.

"I'm sorry, Ally! I won't do it again!" I drop her hand, and it goes straight to her mouth. She's laughing super hard and trying to cover it with her "talking" hand. Obviously, it's not working. Her laugh is contagious, so I end up joining in too. I put this in my mental folder marked "Austin and Ally Moments". I hope I won't forget the key when I grow up. I can tell Ally is storing this too. Her stomach growls. She starts the blushing cycle again.

"Are you hungry? I can take you out to eat for a minute, if you want." She grabs her hair, stuffs it into her mouth, and looks down.

"No." She stutters out, between the hairs. I can tell she's lying.

"Ally, what did you eat yesterday and this morning?"

"I, uh, didn't, uh, eat anything."

"For how long?" I was worried. She started to scuff her feet on the floor.

"Ally, for how long?"

"Since dad left for Vancouver." She finally manages to get out. I promise myself I won't yell.

"Why?"

"I left my money in my house, my house keys in my house, and I found that the mini fridge in the practice room was empty."

"Why didn't you ask me, Trish, or Dez?" I asked.

"I didn't ask because Trish won't talk to me, Dez is ignoring me, and you were being mean."

"Oh. Let's go get you some food before you starve!" I grab her hand, pulling her out of the store. No one is in it, so I use my keys to lock the door. We head off to Trish's new job, _Breakfast if You Let Us_, and we walk inside. Ally sighs.

"You have to talk to Trish." I say. Ally shakes her head.

"Trish probably is taking a nap in the kitchen or something. Can we just eat, pay, and go?"

"No. You will talk to Trish." Ally starts quaking in fear. I forgot her stupid stage fright.

"Okay, fine. We eat, we pay, and we go. If Trish is our server, though, you will have to talk to her to order. Deal?" She pauses, her stomach groans at her and she agrees.

"Sure. Can we eat now?" I walk up to the front desk.

"Can we have a table please?" She nods.

"Trish will be your server today. Trish, take them to their table, please!" She smiles at us and Trish walks out. Ally hides behind me.

"Welcome to _Breakfast if You Let Us_, let me take you to your table." Trish looks up at me and smiles.

"Oh, it's you. I can finally stop being all smiley. What did Mimi mean when she said "them"?"

"No, no, we want the full package, special treatment and all. Oh, I'm taking Ally." I say.

"Where is she?" She has put a bit of coldness in her voice, but she seems worried.

"Ally, get out." I say. She walks out from behind me, so Trish can see her, and then goes back to her former place.

"Ally! I haven't heard from you in awhile. I was really worried about you." She sounded like she was telling the truth. Ally peeps out from behind my shoulder.

"You were?" She seems a bit relieved, but not fully.

"Yes." Her eyes dart up to Ally's forehead. Ally sees this motion and pulls her bangs down over it. Trish shrugs and walks us to our table. Trish sits down too.

"Ally, where have you been?" Ally doesn't seem to want to talk. So I do it for her.

"Ally recorded her audition for MUNY, didn't eat since her dad left, almost broke her skull, sprained her wrists, had a major heartache, and am I missing anything, Ally?" I turn to her.

"I can't play the piano anymore." She squeaks, obviously not wanting to tell Trish anything more about what horrible things had happened to her.

"Oh, yeah, that." I say, turning to Trish. Trish's eyes were bulging out of her head and her mouth was gaping open.

"Oh, Ally! Are you okay? I am so sorry I couldn't talk to you! I have to go get you some food, what do you want, Ally?" She asked. Ally was clearly frightened of her friend's sudden outburst.

"I'm fine. I would like chocolate chip pancakes please. Austin, what do you want?" She muttered.

"We will make that two chocolate chip pancakes please." I said. Trish gets up, places our order and walks back.

"Move aside, pretty boy, I need to talk to Ally." She says, shoving me out of the way. Ally and Trish talk until the bell rings. Trish gets up, grabs our pancakes, and sets them down in front of us. I scarf down mine like I hadn't eaten for days, while Ally cuts hers into tiny pieces and munches on them slowly.

"Ally, you must be hungry! You haven't eaten for three days!" I said.

"I have to eat slowly, or it will upset my tummy." She says. Logic always gets in the way of our having fun. Stupid logic.

**It was a long chapter, yes. I hope you liked it! Please comment on how I can make my story better! I want to thank you guys for supporting me, or I wouldn't have made it this far! Goodbye for a moment until I can write a new chapter! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have conducted an experiment on myself. I found out that if I'm listening to happy or awesome or trendy music, I tend to make Austin and Ally happy and lovey and all of that stuff. If I listen to sad, serious or bad music, I tend to make them fight and stuck up. I think I'm going to stick to writing listening to my favorite songs, like Trojans, Anna Sun, and this other song I don't know the name of. If this works on anyone else, post in the comments! Now to the story:**

_Ally POV_

I feel slightly refreshed; I now have Trish, a full stomach, and Austin. I still don't have Dez or the piano, but I can live with that for a while. Now that I can't play piano now, though, I have all of my music stored inside of me, begging to come out through my fingertips and vocal chords. Austin can see the longing expression on my face, I can tell. I wait for him to question me again. He does in a minute, through a mouthful of pancake.

"What's got you so down, Ally?"

"I can't express myself anymore for 3 months." He looks at me sadly. I can tell he wants me to be happy.

"Well, we'll work on that in a minute. Eat you pancakes and you will be playing piano in no time!"

"What?"

"We will train you; teach your wrists to take the pain. You can express yourself then, Ally."

"The doctor said…" Austin cut me off.

"Who cares? I asked him, it was just so your wrists don't cause you any trouble. If you want it that badly, you have to work through struggle and pain to get there." He can be wise sometimes. I look down at my momentarily useless wrists.

"Ally, it won't hurt as much as you think it will. Trust me." I go back to my question if I trust him or not. I want to scream, there is just so much to think about. I do have considerably less, though.

"Hey lovebirds, I am still here! And I kind of want to get inside your personal love bubble so I can talk to my best friend." Trish is talking. I forgot. Oops. I start blushing. Austin isn't looking at me, but at Trish. I do realize I did want Trish to be right. I shake the thought away. Austin and I are friends. Not everything goes as planned.

"Ally! I asked you if you had seen Dallas lately!" Stupid thoughts, why can't you let my ears work?

"I, uh, no. He doesn't want to talk to me." I had completely forgotten about Dallas.

"It must be heartbreaking, to see your crush with another girl." I look at her, head tilted slightly. Austin laughs at me. I stick my tongue out at him, playful-like.

"Who?" I ask.

"Shy. She sounds not too social, but she can enchant a boy within a second. Just watch out Ally, Dallas has been telling her about you, and she's not too happy with you." I sighed. Wasn't everyone mad at me today? I told Trish this.

"No, they aren't."

"Why is everyone trying to lie to me this week?" Trish blushed.

"We just don't want to hurt you more." I sigh.

"It's not working." Trish rubs her feet together.

"I know. You're too smart." I smile. Trish always knows how to calm me down before I do something I regret. She has to give Austin lessons.

"Thanks. Can you take our plates? We will pay, and I can get to work on the piano." Austin looks at me. His face is serious.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nod.

"Yes. I miss writing songs, and your career depends on me doing so." Austin nods, a serious nod, not one that means I need to write him songs soon. Trish takes our plates over to the counter. She walks back over.

"Thank you for eating at _Breakfast if You Let Us_. Your meal costs $9.98. Please pay at the front counter." I clap. Austin and Trish look at me weird.

"Trish actually did her job correctly!" Trish sticks her tongue out at me, and Austin throws his head back laughing. I could stare at that all day and Austin wouldn't mind. He's laughing, but of course, when he stops, I am forced to stop. Trish sees that look in my eye. Not good.

"I will go pay." Says Austin. He can see that Trish has more to say to me. He gets up and leaves.

"Ally, there is this new way you look at Austin. Is it what I think it is?" I grab a fist full of hair and it goes to my mouth.

"No." My voice is muffled through the hair. Trish looks at me.

"Ally, it's not something to be nervous about. It's a crush, you can tell me." I shake my head.

"I should be nervous." She looks at me odd.

"Why?"

"He's the reason I have these bandages on my head and I can't play piano. He thinks I don't remember how, but I do." Trish stares at me.

"Well, yeah, you want to be nervous." I nod. Austin walks back and picks me up. I slap his shoulder.

"AUSTIN! PUT ME DOWN! NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO…" Austin puts his hand over my mouth. Trish laughs.

"MRRPH CNULDT YMT!" I told him to put me down. Austin carries me to Sonic Boom, unlocks the door, and puts me down on the piano bench. I start shaking.

"Ally, it's just like you playing the piano before. This one just hurts a bit more." I nod. I play an A chord. I cringe. Austin looks at me sadly. He doesn't like to see me hurt. I take a big breath, preparing for the worst. I hope Austin doesn't yell at me for this. I am going to play a song, not take it slow. I pick up my hands. It all seems slow motion. My hands rest over the keys. Austin encourages me to play. I breathe, again, and play. I had decided to play the same song for my audition for MUNY, _Again_. Around three minutes later, I stop on "_Never wanna see your face again._" and a minor chord. Austin looks at my expression. My eyes are watering from the pain, my mouth in a twist, and I am wringing my wrists. I get up and walk to the practice room. Austin walks in.

"That was really good, Ally. You didn't have to do so much, you know. That must have hurt." I can't speak, or I will start crying. I nod.

"Do you want to cry?" I nod again. Austin pulls me into a tight hug and I sob on his shoulder. Austin pats my back as I spill tears onto his shirt. After awhile, I stop the flow of water, and I sniff.

"You all done?" I nod.

"Thanks, Austin." He smiles.

"Anything for you, Ally."

"You don't have to do all of this, you know."

"It's what friends are for. I wouldn't want to miss helping you." Trish walks in.

"Are you guys dating yet? You really need to." I hope Austin takes the question the wrong way. He does.

"Well, I am. Remember, I'm dating Kira. Ally's single." Trish looks like she wants to explain herself, but I give her the death stare.

"Oh, yeah. I just got a new boyfriend and I was wondering if you guys had, you know, felt that feeling that you are around the person you like." I want to say nice save, Trish, note the sarcasm. I do wish we were dating, though.

**A/N: There you have it, chapter 6! Remember to review if music affects you, and for all of the other reasons people review! I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Who is ready for chapter something?! It's 7. Yay! Who wants Ally's talking hand to come back? Adorkable, or just plain dorky? I think it is choice 1. Remember, criticism is appreciated. I enjoy reading your comments; it brightens my day, especially with the most important test to ever exist in this grade going on. Thanks for getting me this far, enough said, and Auslly will progress! Yay!**

_Austin POV_

I wake up realizing that Ally is in my arms.I scream, Ally is not supposed to be in my arms, I'm dating Kira! Ally drops to the floor, covers still over her. Or what I think is her. I open the covers carefully, and out rolls Dougie the Dolphin. I smile. Then I frown. Why did I result to Ally being in my arms? Why not Kira? It should be Kira. I scold myself. No, Kira is my girlfriend. Ally is your girl friend. Notice the space, Austin. Just like I need to realize there needs to be a space between Austin and Ally. Friends aren't as close as we are. We aren't friends, though. We are best-friend-music-partners. Yeah. That's it. In my heart, though, I know it's not. I need to stop thinking. I might hurt myself. And I'm not kidding like Ally does when she says it. I get dressed in a red and yellow music shirt; baggy, ripped blue jeans and red high-tops. Perfect. I walk to Dez's house. We scheduled a man sleep-over. I am super pumped! I ring the door bell. A certain red-head I know opens it.

"Hey Dez!" We do our handshake, ending with a "What up?!" We both smile. Dez looks behind me.

"Is Ally here?"

"No, why?"

"She stole my bacon a few days ago and won't give it back!"

"That's it Dez? Not like you hate her for some reason?"

"I do hate her, she stole my bacon!"

"Dude, I'll make you some bacon. Cut Ally some slack, she's been going through rough times."

"But that bacon was my friend! His name was Bacon the Second!"

"Where is Bacon the First?"

"He was murdered. Trish ate him." Dez puts on his pouty face.

"Dude, I can make you Bacon the Third. Is that okay?"

"Bacon the Second was special!"

"If I put a suit on Bacon the Third, will you shut up about this?"

"Yes." I sigh and shake my head. I walk into the kitchen, pull out the bacon package and place one in the microwave. It beeps as I press the buttons for 1:00. I go to his sister's room, open her doll box, and grab a suit.

"Sorry man, I need your suit." I say to the naked Ken I left in the box. He seems to scowl at me. I smile and ride the railings back downstairs. I grab the bacon from the microwave, and put the suit on it. Dez is busy hooking up his camera to the TV. I hand him the Bacon-man.

"Whoa! Bacon the Third has some style!"

"He was made from a pig model."

"Not Geoffrey McFly!" He runs into his backyard. I sigh. Dez thinks he has a pig. I hear a squeal. DEZ HAS A PIG! WHOA! THAT IS AWESOME! He walks back in.

"Must have been a different pig model. Geoffrey was okay."

"You have a pig? When did you get him?"

"I don't have a pig. I have the pig model's owner, Bob, and he told me he was fine. Then a bunny bit my big toe and I screamed. You really thought I had a pig? Only a crazy person would have a pig in a modern house."

"A bunny bit your toe?"

"Yeah, I am so going to cut his carrot rations!"

"Okay… Let's just watch whatever you have recorded so far."

"Sure thing buddy. I think you will like it!" He turns on the TV and presses a button on his camera. The screen pops with light. It opens with me and Ally playing the piano together.

"Austin and Ally, working together to keep their spirits high, while Ally destroys others." I hear Dez's voice in the speakers. What? Ally wouldn't hurt a microscopic cell! And that's saying a lot!

"One day, Ally broke one of my friends, crunching him right between her teeth." Ally hurting anyone? No. This isn't right.

"Literally. This man was one of the slickest foods I know!" Food? Wait…

"The documentary of Bacon the Second, coming April 3rd." I smile. Dez was doing a documentary on a piece of bacon. Just like Dez would. Dez looks at me.

"Do you like it? I think it catches my attention! Austin, I want to watch The Documentary of Bacon the Second! Please?"

"You haven't made it yet. You have to make it first." He frowns. We spend the rest of the night watching romance movies and crying. We finally fall asleep before Jessica and Justin tell each other how they feel. I so wish we hadn't fallen asleep, I really wanted to watch that!

_Ally POV_

Typical Austin. He was in charge of asking Trish if I could stay at her house for the night. Now I lay awake, staring at the ceiling from the cold couch of Sonic Boom. I sigh. How do I still like him? It is like physically impossible to do that. I guess Austin just does something to my heart, making it beat faster. I fall asleep, and as soon as I know it, dawn covers the horizon and my phone rings. It's a text from Austin.

(**Austin**,_ Ally_)

**How's Trish's?**

_IDK_

**What?**

_I'm not at Trish's_

**Did you get up early to work the store?**

_No, but I'm at the store_

**Did I really forget?**

_Yup_

**I am so sorry Ally!**

_I'm getting used to sleeping at the store by now_

**You shouldn't be!**

_Well it's not my fault for that…_

**I said I'm sorry!**

_I'm kidding Austin! It's fine. IDC_

**IDC?** **What's that?**

_It means I Don't Care._

**Oh. I like that. IDC that zebras aren't real.**

_Austin! Zebras are real! I will take you to Africa personally to show you_

**Take Dez to see the giraffes!**

_What?_

**This is Dez; I want to see the giraffes when you try to show Austin zebras are real!**

_Zebras are real_

**Keep thinking that**

_I will! Because it's TRUE!_

**This is Austin; fine.**

_Can you come? I'm bored and I want company_

**Sure. Can Dez come?**

_He's okay with me now?_

**Yeah. He was mad at you for eating his bacon, Bacon the Second. It's okay, I gave him a new bacon, Bacon the Third**

_That's so stupid!_

**Remember, its Dez. And look who is talking, Mrs. Zebras-Are-Real!**

_Just come over, okay?_

**See ya in a second, Alls**

_Sure_

I laugh. He is so weird.

**A\N Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I have two quotes for all of you peeps out there! Here they are:**

**"If you are ever upset, imagine a T-Rex making a bed."- Somebody on Pinterest**

**"It does not matter what you do now, it will soon become a memory that you will laugh about someday."- Me! AKA Sealaustinallyheart.**

**Like them? I do. Right now I am listening to Mike Posner's "****_Cooler than Me_****" so hopefully Auslly will work. At least I know that Austin will be pretty fly! Ha ha!**

_Austin POV_

I feel super sorry for Ally. I left her at the store to sleep, _again_, and I bet she's not too happy with me right now. I get dressed, as does Dez and we head off to Sonic Boom. I rub the back of my neck out of habit and unlock the door. Ally brushes the door away with the sleight of hand, and I gape at her. She looks beautiful. No, more than beautiful. There isn't a finger to place on the right word because it's too busy pushing my mouth closed. Ally is in a perfect mini red tankini with ruffles, super tiny white shorts and large whicker pumps. Curly brunette and blonde hair is in a tiny pigtail with a little bow made of it sticking it together in the back. Her makeup is natural with red eye shadow. I have to tear my eyes away to avoid wanting to kiss her light pink lips.

"I something wrong? I thought I looked pretty good. I guess I'll go change…"

"No! I mean, you look fantastic." Really, Austin? That's the best you can do?

"Actually, he means he would like to kiss you," I shove him in the ribs. "If you were his girlfriend." Ally shakes her head and walks inside the store. I have to advert my eyes before I do anything dangerous. Dez turns to me.

"Saved it!" He raises his hand to be high fived, but I leave him hanging. He does not know how to speak properly. I walk to my (If I play the strings correctly) future girlfriend. No space, Austin. I smile. Kira dumped me yesterday, she knew the way I felt about Ally. She just told me not to put her sacrifice in vain. I agreed. I suddenly muster up all of my swag and decide to pull myself together to talk to Ally. I slide across the check-out counter, hop up off the floor and smooch my way onto the piano bench next to Ally.

"What's got you so pumped, Moon?"

"Just things."

"What things?"

"Someone I know is turning me on."

"Kira?"

"Guess again!"

"Trish?"

"Eww! No!"

"I don't know!"

"Well I'm not telling you."

"Wait…" Is she getting there yet? "Cassidy!"

"Umm… No."

"Ugh! Well fine. I guess you don't have to tell me. I mean, there isn't a law where you have to tell me, but there isn't one that says you aren't allowed. You have the right to silence, like the police say. Not that they have ever said that to me, but I've seen them say it in movies. Speaking of the police, did you know that police men have to…" She widens her eyes. No longer can she speak, let's just say her lips are a little preoccupied. She grabs my head and pulls me in tighter. Never have I ever felt so good, so right about something in my life. We pull away for air.

"Austin! I never knew that's how you felt!"

"I did, I guess. What about you? You pulled me in!"

"I have felt that way since I first met you."

"Even when it hurts?"

"Yes."

"Aww!" We spin around, to our horror, finding Trish and Dez in the doorway. Ally starts to chew her hair and I rub my neck.

"I wasn't telling you guys to stop! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Trish says.

"Not while you guys are here!" I say, though I wouldn't mind.

"Whatever. See you guys in a bit, I've got to go to work."

"Bye!" Ally says.

"I've got to, um… Go too." He runs out of the store. Ally turns to me. She starts to speak, but her lips are just way too soft to resist. I lean in, hoping she would join in again. She does.

"I need to talk more often." Ally says. She does need to.

"I think you've got that covered." She smiles and brushes her hair out of her face.

"So you were talking about me?"

"When?"

"When you said a friend of yours was turning you on?"

"She still is."

"Can we make that friend a girl friend?"

"Sure!" I may seem a little eager, but Ally is so worth it.

"Don't get so hyper! Wait, I can't be your girlfriend!" My face falls.

"Why?"

"You're dating Kira!"

"She dumped me so I could have you."

"I feel super bad now!"

"It's okay. She likes someone else too."

"And that makes it better? You're a pure sweetheart. Why wouldn't she want you?"

"I'm just too awesome for her, I guess." Ally smacks me on the arm.

"Far from it."

"Okay. You win." I hold my hands up in surrender. I put them by my sides when she glares at me. I grab her hand and put it to her face again. Again, I whisper from behind it.

"Can I have a pay raise? I did what I was asked! Kiss Austin!" I let go of it, and, history repeating itself, it goes straight to her mouth. I pull her hand down so I can get to her. Trish and Dez are back again, but I don't care. Like Trish said, personal love bubble. I let go of Ally and smile. I came and got what I was here for and more. Lucky me.

**So, did I do good getting them together? I hope so! The hand isn't done yet. MWAH HA HA HA! I love the comments, they are awesome! Auslly fans, I hope you liked this! Okay, I will update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N HELLO PEOPLE! No comments… Sad, sad, sad. Oh well! I have had all good comments so far so I don't really care. The weekend is approaching fast… DOUBLE CHAPTERS A DAY DAYS! So, like I said, the hand isn't done, but it will come a long time from now. Happy songs COMMENCE. Love songs, also. I hope this chapter is worth your time. Thank you to all of my followers, favoriters, my loyal commenters and other readers. Long Author's Note, but hopefully this chapter will be pretty long to compare.**

_Ally POV_

My life is sweet. I have Dez, Trish, the piano, and my super awesome famous boyfriend, Austin Moon. Told you, my life is a lollipop. To think, last week was so horrendous, hurting every part of me. Now I have a boyfriend and all of my normal friends back. My dad and Trish won't stop talking about me and Austin.

"You guys are so cute together! I knew you two would be dating ever since you met!" Trish managed to get out between her cooing over our kisses.

"Trish, I think we get the point. I just want to say, Ally, I'm very proud of you. Austin is a good man. I think you two can be unstoppable if you put your mind to it." My dad is way nicer than Trish. I can only think of the cons.

"What about the publicity? I can't go on camera, and Austin will be swarming in paparazzi trying to get pictures of us! I can't take that!"

"Do you love Austin?"

"With all of my heart."

"Then you shouldn't care." Dad is right.

"I just don't want to embarrass him."

"If he cares about you as much as I'm sure he does, he wouldn't care either."

"Okay. That makes sense."

"Do you want me to talk about it with him?"

"Sure." Trish joins in.

"If he says no, I'm right there waiting." Trish rubs her hands together.

"No! Don't hurt Austin if he doesn't like me that way. It's okay. We don't even know if he will say no."

"But if he does…"

"I SAID NO!"

"Jeez. Don't be so touchy."

"Well, just don't touch my boyfriend."

"I won't. Unless he hurts you."

"What did I say?"

"No."

"Correct. I am going to go write a song."

"For Austin?"

"No."

"It's one of those ones you write for yourself and don't show anyone, right?"

"Yes. If you will excuse me, I will be leaving now."

"Bye! Talk or text you later!"

"Sure. Bye dad, bye Trish." I walk out of Sonic Boom as my dad waves. I stroll to the house and unlock the door. Stepping in, I find myself walking up to my room. If Austin is in there again, when I get there I will let him out, or if he comes later I will not turn around. Simple enough. I open the door. No Austin. Good. I just don't want to let him see me writing and singing my own song. I would be super nervous. One more public slip like my first MUNY audition and my stage fright will overpower my ability to even play piano in front of Austin. That would be scary. I sit at the piano bench and play a chord. I cringe, but recover quickly. I have to do this; I have to write a song. Letting my creative juices flow, I place my hands on the keys. Keys. I need to lock my door and windows before Austin comes in. I lock them all, checking every nook and cranny for Austin. No Austin. Perfect. I sit at the bench and warm up by playing Anna Sun. Time to go. I already have the rest, I just needed a chorus.

_Go ahead and let it free_

_Let it be_

_If it loves you it will come right back_

_I'll be your boomerang_

_Swing right around and back again_

_I will always be there_

_When my heart is bare_

_Fill me up_

_Toss me around_

_And you know I will come back again_

_Go ahead and try me_

_Have to buy me_

_If you break it_

_Go ahead throw me around_

_Let me touch the ground_

_But I will swoop up again._

I decide that's good enough for the chorus. Very long chorus, but the rest of the song is kinda short. I sigh, relaxing on my bed. Really, I would like to perform it aloud, but stage fright always gets in the way. I unlock the door and windows and grab a book from the shelf. I sit on one of my beanbag chairs and begin to read. I hear a knock on the door and open it.

"Hey baby!" He leans down and kisses my cheek. I smile.

"Hey Austin."

"What? No nickname? C'mon!"

"Whatever. What if I call you _diputs_?"

"Sure! What's that?"

"It's stupid backwards, diputs!"

"Hey!"

"I wanted to hear you say I could."

"Sure. Whatever. Can I call you yzarc?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I speak backwards, Austin."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

_"I tsuj tem uoy_

_Tub siht si yzarc_

_Tub sereh ym rebmun_

_Os llac em ebyam!"_

"Whoa. You even sing great backwards!"

"Knaht ouy, nitsuA."

"Come again?"

"I said thank you, Austin."

"For what?"

"Complementing me and being a great boyfriend."

"What?"

"Being a great boyfriend."

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, BEING A GREAT BOYFRIEND!"

"I know what you said. I just wanted to hear my accomplishment over and over again. But your voice can only get so loud." I punch him in the arm. Oops. Note the sarcasm.

**A/N I hope this chapter was good, not as long that I wanted it to be. The song is mine, and I can speak backwards so I wanted to put it in there for no reason at all. Goodbye and see you tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry there was no chapter yesterday, I was writing a different story for fun, and then I remembered I had 140 math questions for homework. It sucks. Are we all good? I think so. Today, tomorrow and Sunday I will try my hardest to put up two chapters a day. My brother has a science fair and we are going to Brick World, so I might have some problems. Again, I will try. Auslly commence!**

_Ally POV_

He rubs his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Everything." He looks at me sideways. I jump up and kiss him. He melts down so I can reach him with ease. I back away.

"What was that for?"

"Everything."

"Well I like it."

"Me too. You know Dez and Trish just walked behind you."

"Like I care."

"It's so embarrassing!"

"No its not!" He picks me up, smashes his lips on mine and turns around to face Trish and Dez. He points at this and they smile. I break away for air.

"It's so embarrassing, though!"

"Well I think its cute." says Trish.

"I think it's awesome! Way to go dude!" Dez reaches up to get a high five. Austin greets his request, forgetting about a little someone that is still in his arms. Again, I topple out of his grasp to meet a cold floor in the face. In unison, both boys end the handshake with "What up!" and Austin looks into his arms. He closes his eyes while he speaks.

"What should we do today, Alls?" he opens his eyes, and is surprised to see that I am no longer there. I sit up on the floor.

"Well, first things first, maybe you could help me off the floor?" He looks down and smiles.

"Nope." He smirks.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Well you have to. I'm your girlfriend."

"No I don't. In fact, I am going to Mini's without you." He gets on his knees and pokes me in the stomach and cheeks. I can't help but laugh.

"Stop it!" He stops for a moment and rubs his chin.

"I won't." And he continues to poke me, with a little bit of tickling. I laugh super hard and I just lie on the ground with Austin 'poke-tickling' me. Dez and Trish look down on the scene and smile. They knew we were meant for each other. I did too. I squirm around, trying to avoid him, until I pop out from beneath him. I try to run out the door, but Austin grabs me before I can spin the door handle. He holds me upside-down, with my head resting on his feet. The blood rushes to my head. I begin to get a little dizzy. I snap out of my trance. I decide to be a little devilish and trick Austin. I slowly stop struggling, until I rest at a halt, and I close my eyes halfway. I let my body slack, so now my hands rest on the floor instead of tugging at Austin's arms. I think I look dead, if not knocked out. I decrease my breathing to the point where you can no longer see my stomach and chest moving. Austin asks me what's wrong and I try with all of my might not to smile. He sets me down on the floor gently, and tries to look into my eyes. He can't of course; they're open only halfway, like the way a dead person's eyes are before people close them. I can tell he is starting to freak out. He asks Dez and Trish what to do. Trish can see I'm playing, as my lips are in a slight twist. I mouth "Play along" when Dez and Austin aren't looking. She nods slightly. Dez's face brightens.

"I know! Slap her in the face with a raw chicken! That always works." Trish shakes her head.

"What about I slap your face with my fist?"

"No thanks." He slowly backs away from his evil friend.

"Are we forgetting about Ally? She's about to die, if not already dead!" Austin looks down at me. I think he knows what to do. He leans down, trying to give me mouth-to-mouth. The first second of it, I take it as a kiss and lean in. He pulls away.

"Wait! What the heck?"

"I was kidding, Austin. It's nice to see how much you cared."

"Oh, you are going to get it! You scared me so much!" He walks out the door and to Mini's. I frown.

"Why is he so angry now, when I fake it, when he neglects me while I was in pain?" I slap my hands over my mouth. Trish looks at me.

"He did WHAT?" I start to shiver; I know what is running through her head right now.

"No! I, uh, was, uh, kidding!" I pull the worst fake laugh in history. She scowls.

"He is SO gonna get it!"

"No, do not hurt Austin!"

"I said he is gonna get it." I block the doorway with my body and cling to the edges. She walks over to me and pushes through to the other side. She walks away, searching for her target. I fall backwards, clutching my arm. Dez picks me up, and puts me on the couch. He walks over and closes the door. Back over to me, he begins to speak.

"What hurts?"

"My arm."

"Try to move your fingers." I try, but nothing happens. Nothing but pain. Great.

"I can't." I know what's coming next, even before he says it.

"Your arm is broken." Yes. The big bomb. I knew it. I break down into tears. I hate getting hurt. I always am.

"I don't want to go to the hospital again this week! They're going to think I'm getting abused or something."

"It's okay. I will tell them what happened, hopefully they will believe me." I nod. He calls his mom, and she says she will drive over as fast as she can. She doesn't know what's going on, and she doesn't need to.

**A/N So, that's chapter 10! No bickering between Austin and Ally, just Trish trying to find Austin. I hope this was okay. I'm walking along the edge of breakup border and I am trying my hardest not to fall into it. Got to go to school now, so bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N 1st chapter today, hopefully a lot more tomorrow! I hope I did a good job with chapter 10, I have no plot, I just freestyle with whatever idea is trapped in my head. Next chapter, YEAH! Just wanted to say, you guys are AWESOME! Thanks for the support!**

Ally POV

Dez's mom shows up 15 minutes later. She opens the door and sees me lying on the couch. After picking me up and placing me in the car, she asks about a billion questions. I try to answer most of them without giving Trish away. She was only trying to protect me from Austin's anger. It wasn't her fault she broke my arm. Dez answers some of the questions I can't answer, but he doesn't mind giving Trish away. I tell him not to, but he persists on recalling the event of how I got here. Around an hour later, we arrive at the hospital. The secretary at the front desk frowns at me as I am in here again this week.

"Is something wrong with our treatment? I would gladly help." She says. I don't think I believe that second sentence.

"No. I, uh, got hurt again." She does that tsking noise as I say this.

"Are you being abused? Should I call the child abuse agency?"

"No. The first time, I hit my head really hard on the piano, and this time I fell over on my arm after being shoved out of a doorway."

"Can you move your fingers?"

"No."

"I will call Dr. Reenscafe."

"Is he the doctor I had before?"

"Yes. He will be glad to see you again." She says sarcastically. I hide a smile. Mostly under the pain of my arm. The doctor appears in the doorway. He sighs. I don't want to be here again either.

"What happened this time, Miss Dawson?"

"I fell on my arm after being shoved out of a doorway."

"Any major injuries?"

"I may have broken my arm." He sighs.

"You have too many injuries."

"I agree. Can you tell my friends to stop accidentally hurting me?"

"When?"

"About… Now." I whisper as I slowly slip into the land of the unconscious for the second time this week.

About six hours later…

I awake, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Close them." I hear a familiar voice say. "I don't want you to hit your head." I start to freak out. Who is this? I slowly open my eyes. I am surprised, yet happy about what I see.

"Austin!" That's all I can say before I burst into tears. Austin was bruised, cut, scratched and was sporting a black eye. I guess I must have looked pretty bad too, because even his eyes started to water.

"Ally, you look awful!" I tilt my head to the side; I can't speak because I'm crying too hard. "Here, I will go get a mirror." He's so sweet. He pulls it up to me and I gasp. Wearing the latest fashion in sling, cast, band-aids all over, bruises, small cuts, frizzy hair and tear streaks. I use the last of my strength to utter a small squeak, and then I can't support myself with one hand and collapse on the bed. Austin dashes to my side.

"Are you okay?" I try to speak, to just say yes, but all I can do is make odd breathing noises. That has to make it seem like a no. I point to my throat and nod my head. I mouth yes before taking a big breath. I can't believe that Trish did that to him. And to me. Worst BFF ever. Austin nods vigorously and says he understands.

"I have to go get a quick lunch, if that's okay, Ally. They're taking you lunch right now. May I?" I nod. He walks out of the room, scanning me with a worried glance and whips down the hall. Doctors walk over to me; put a mask over my head, and the last thing I see is black as we go the opposite way of Austin. Then I fall into a coma or sleep or something.

Three hours later…

I wake up, regaining my voice I scream. There is a new cast on my arm, a cast on my leg, an IV in my hand and band-aids everywhere in between.

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN, I NEED YOU!" I scream frantically. The supposed "doctors" try to put another mask over me, but I know what they are doing. I chop their hands out of my face and they stagger backwards. My breathing increases. As I chopped their hands away, all of the pain of a broken arm shot up my shoulder. Someone pounds on the door. I think its Austin, but I'm not taking any chances.

"What's going on in there?" The doctor walks in and Austin peeps around the door. He sees me, again another thing I wish I could do right now, and squeals. Yep, I must look pretty bad. He pushes the doctor out of the way and runs to me. He puts his hand on my head and pulls it down so I can see. Pure blood. Something I wish I could never see again. I screech.

"What did you delinquents do?" The doctor pipes in.

"Well, when she hit her head last time, we noticed a little splinter and we tried to take it out now, and it went a little awry." One of the doctors answered.

"Interns are not supposed to do a major surgery! That wasn't even a splinter, that was a stitch. Grab me my gloves, she's going into surgery again." I shiver.

"I'm staying here, though." Says Austin. I nod.

"We can't risk you hurting her." Austin looks into my eyes as he rubs my hand as he says the next part.

"I would never ever intentionally hurt my girlfriend."

"One wrong touch, and she dies." The doctor says. I widen my eyes. Blood begins to trickle in a stream into them. I close them the best I can.

"I never said I would touch her." Says Austin. The doctor nods.

"If you get frightened or talk, you can't leave, but we will put a sleeping gas over you. He nods. Like I said, so sweet.

**A/N, I hope this was okay, I will try my hardest to put up another chapter within the next hour. Hopefully I will not have Ally have any more surgery besides the one I have planned, but I am completely unpredictable to myself. Ttfn!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Just read the last Author's Note for the previous chapter.**

_Ally POV_

I wake a while from when I first fell asleep with Austin clutching my hand. Austin is still in the room, sitting in the chair opposite from me, waiting for the light in my eyes to flicker on. I ache all over and I'm super tired. I shake my head and Austin rises from his chair.

"Do not move." He says. I stay there. "One blink for yes, two blinks for no." I roll my eyes then blink once. He smiles and sinks into his chair again. I hear the door creak open and Trish walks in. She sees me and changes course to hover over my bed. She turns around, and, seeing Austin, growls. I begin to speak.

"Trish, no!" I squeak. Twirling again to see me, she gasps.

"No talking!" She says. I shake my head. I cringe, knowing it hurts.

"He offered and did stay here to protect me during my surgery. He waited until I was conscious when he could not. He was the first person I saw when I woke up." Trish gapes at me. Why is pain such a big subject with her? I moan, looking towards my foot and then my arm, automatically reaching to hold my foot. Austin taps one of my toes and the pain in my foot magically diminishes. He taps a finger and my arm is soothed. Wow. I guess it helps when you see the limbs the doctor is working on.

"I am so sorry Austin! I didn't mean for the cat to go all crazy!"

"That wasn't a cat, it was a TIGER!"

"It's not my fault Dez got the wrong animal!"

"Why did you want a cat?"

"It was supposed to be for the pet store, one of the cats got away!"

"Don't tell Dez to get an animal."

"Who else could I get?"

"You!"

"Well…" I didn't hear the last part as I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Later, I wake up in my room, Austin sleeping beside me. I see a crutch beside my bed and I reach for it, to no avail. I turn over to face Austin. Next, I realize I need to get ready. When Austin left to go to the bathroom the day before yesterday, I read the pamphlet about taking care of your broken limb. I read fast. I hop on one foot softly, wrote a sloppy note to Austin about me taking a shower and posted it on my pillow. Placing a me-sized stuffed bear in my place, I grab clothes and a towel and hop to the bathroom. I run the water till the temperature reaches my liking and pop in. My casts are water-proof, so I should be good. With one hand, I pour some shampoo and conditioner two-in-one on my head, rub it in and wash it out. I push the knob to turn it off and I pull a towel over me. Satisfied, I grab my brush and yank it through my hair. Next I grab my toothbrush and run that through my mouth. I dress and walk back to my room. Austin is no longer there. I sigh. That sigh changes to a scream as someone unexpected picks me up from behind.

"You really thought I'd leave my little peach alone, did you?" **(1 in Author's Note)**

"I guess."

"Never ever! Because my little peach is well worth waiting for!" I smile.

"Thanks."

"Well, c'mon, it's time for breakfast!" he carries me to the table and sets me in a chair. Placing ten too many pancakes on my plate, he butters them all and pours syrup all over them. Cutting them up he pecks me on the cheek. He pulls something out of his pocket and plops it in my milk.

"Gross! What is that?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, peach." I shake my pretty little head and he feeds me like a two year old. I sigh.

"What did you put in my milk?"

"Not telling!"

"You know I hate surprises!"

"Hate all you want, I'm not telling." He is so annoying sometimes. I pick up my cup and drown it all.

"Happy? Tell me now!" I start to feel a little odd.

"It was a tablet to help ease the pain." What?

"Okay?"

"Oh, and you might be a little loopy from now on." Great.

"Now you tell me?"

"You weren't going to drink it if I did." I know he's right. The odd feeling sinks in more. I know I am going to do some stupid things today, but Austin will understand. I hope. I jump up on one foot and start to hop towards the door.

"Goodbye!"

"Where are you going?" He blocks the doorway.

"To the store, silly!"

"Why?"

"Well, once I leave, we're going to be all out of peaches!" I laugh. He was so weird. How did he not know this?

"What if I want my little peach to stay here?"

"She won't."

"Why not?"

"We need PEACHES!" Duh!

"Well, I want this one." He pokes me in the stomach and plops me on the couch. He begins to tickle my stomach until I can't take it anymore.

"Stop it! Peaches are very fragile fruits! Don't smash me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I laugh until my sides hurt and Austin picks me up and places me on the steps. He holds his pointer finger up, signaling to give him one minute. After his one minute is up, he returns with a sleeping bag. He places it at the top of the steps and carefully slides me in it. He does the same and pushes us off. We scream as we slide down the avalanche of steps. He gets out after we are safely stopped at the bottom and pulls me out. I step on my good foot and spin in a dizzy circle.

"How was that?"

"Fantabulous!"

"Was it?"

"Yes!"

"I think I like this Ally better." I frown. What about the real, true Ally? Not the Ally hyped up on pain medication. I hobble to my room and shut the door. I act a little crazy, and it's just like I'm on a sugar rush. I am super kooky and get upset easily. I hope he can explain himself.

**A/N I hope that was good!**

**1. I was watching Lady and the Tramp so I felt Ally needed a nickname.**

**Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I am super happy guys! 6667 views the last time I checked! Whoa! Thanks for the reviews. They are the highlight of my day. Time for Austin and Ally!**

_Ally POV_

I hear Austin knocking on my door. I don't open it.

"Ally, come on! Open up!" I may be a little loony, but I still have a bit of old Ally in me.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You said that you liked this Ally better than the real Ally."

"Remember, I say the same thing to the real Ally as well." I don't remember. I open the door to peep my head out.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." He softly opens the door wider and walks in. He sits on my bed.

"No."

"After you drank all of that coffee and you went back to normal. I said it then." I remember now. As I hobble over to Austin, my mind gets all fuzzy and I can't think. I take one step with my bad foot and I topple over, howling in pain. Austin picks me up and sets me on the bed. After trying the toe trick to no avail, he just lies beside me and waits for the pain to go away. It hurts so badly; I do all I can to avoid chopping my hair into tiny pieces with my teeth. Austin grabs my hand and squeezes it tight. I begin to relax as the pain slowly leaves my foot. Gulping as my foot goes to pins and needles, Austin picks me up, sets me in a chair and hands me my crutches.

"Why are you giving me these?"

"Just like when you sprained your wrists, we are going to practice until you get the hang of walking with crutches." I nod. I put the crutches underneath my armpits and push myself up. It hurts my broken arm, but I proceed. I slowly push and pull myself around the room until I can finally move without thinking about it. Austin applauds.

"Thanks, Austin."

"Anything for my peach." I giggle.

"About what you said earlier, about the coffee…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking, can I have some?"

"Some what?"

"Some coffee." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Sure. You won't go super crazy like last time, will you?"

"No. That time this little peach had two cups. This time I'm only having one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Let's go get you some coffee. At home."

"Why not at Starbucks?"

"If you do go crazy, we don't want anyone to think you're super weird."

"I agree." We go downstairs and put the coffee roast in the pot and wait for a few minutes. Austin pours me a cup and one for himself. I take a sip of the warm coffee, as does Austin. The coffee goes straight to my head, a deadly combination mixed with the crazy pills. I begin to squirm in my seat, and I pop up and jump on one foot across the house. Austin holds his hands out as he chases me, and I go faster. He grabs his sides as he comes to a halt. I giggle and jump faster. After jumping around the house a few times, I grab Austin's coffee and down it in a second.

"Ally! You promised! Now you're gonna go super crazy and I'll have to lock you in your room before you hurt yourself." He picks me up and places me in my room. Locking the door, he whispers sorry and walks downstairs to watch TV. I know he will be back soon to check on me, so I have to work fast. I put a teddy bear where my head would be if I were asleep, and I put sunglasses on its button eyes. Stuffing extra pillows for the body under the covers, I locate a wig that looks just like my hair. I put it on the bear and grab two medium sized trophies for the casts. This should buy me some time. Next, I take out a ladder and prop it outside my window. I climb out, shutting the window behind me after I am securely on the ladder. Hoping my plan works, I hobble very fast all of the way to Sonic Boom.

I rush up to the practice room after locking the doors of the store and I sit on the couch. Looking down, I shudder. My head blood. I grab a wet rag and clean it off the floor. I throw the rag in the trash and look around the room. I screech and rush to the other side of the room. The coffee and pills have worn off a bit, and old, frightened Ally rushes back to existence. Piano. This is crazy. Pianos scare me now. What is wrong with me? I guess it's because I hit my head on the keys. Now I'm scared of publicity, pianos, heights and doors, I realize just now. Doors scare me. How majorly stupid. I guess I broke my arm on one. Ally Dawson, most scared person in the world. I can't bare to unlock the door, and I forgot my phone. Austin will come soon, I tell myself. Most of the time, myself is wrong. I shudder.

"Austin! I'm so scared right now!" He can't hear me, but I can't do anything more. The piano seems to scoot towards me every second. 1 foot away, 11 inches, 10 inches, 9 inches, 8 inches, 7 inches, 6 inches, 5 inches, 4 inches, 3 inches, 2 inches, finally, an inch away. Suddenly, the piano is pressing its legs on my foot and arm and I writhe in agony. I finally slip out of the real world and into my own virtual reality.

_Around thirty minutes later…_

Cold water splashes on my face. I hear someone yelling at me, shaking me.

"Ally! Ally, wake up! ALLY!" Austin makes his way into my vision. I swipe the sleep out of my eyes. He relaxes.

"Hi, Austin."

"Ally, what happened?"

"I don't know." I lie. My fear knocked me from the real world, that's what.

"Whatever it was, I'll help you with it. Can you feel the coffee or the pills anymore?"

"No."

"Okay. Let's go downstairs. We have to practice." I widen my eyes and gulp. I know where this is going. He's going to take me through the door and make me play piano.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I hope yesterday's portion was good, this should be better!**

_Ally POV_

"I, uh, can't."

"Why?"

"My, uh, arm hurts. Ow, ow, ow." I touch my arm. He sighs.

"Ally, is there something you want to tell me? Piano makes you happy." Not anymore.

"Let's just, uh, go." I hobble to the door. Doors. No. Austin opens it and I basically run through till I'm on the other side. Good. I got that part down. Now for the real test. Piano. Austin slides down the railing as I carefully walk down the steps. Plopping on the piano bench, Austin motions for me to come.

"Ally, what's taking you so long? You basically ran through the door." It's called fear, Austin.

"Just a second." I rush down the steps, hopefully pleasing my boyfriend. He claps. Very funny. I approach him. And the piano. The piano won't hurt you, Ally. The piano will not hurt. I don't believe myself. As I am around three feet away from Austin, I begin to doubt this idea. So at 1 foot away, I scream and run behind the cymbal display. The clanging of the cymbals rushed through my ears as they fell upon me. I am so scared right now, it's not even funny. Austin walks over and puts his hand on my head.

"Peach, what's the matter?"

"I, uh, can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's stupid."

"Nothing's stupid."

"This is."

"Well, what category does it fit in?"

"Fears."

"What are you scared of? Me?"

"No! I would never be scared of you. You were just close to the thing I'm scared of."

"Oh, I get it. The stage." I shake my head.

"That's not it." He looks confused.

"Just tell me!" he says after a moment.

"Piano."

"What?"

"I am scared… Of the piano." He looks horrified.

"How can Ally Dawson, musical genius, be scared of a piano?"

"Not a, it's all. All pianos. And remember when I hit my head on one? That's why." His eyes widen.

"Any other irrational fears I don't know about?"

"Doors. When I broke my arm." He nods. I'm surprised he's taking this seriously.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. I will have to keep you here, away from doors and pianos. You can only move when you can't see." He closes my eyes with his fingers and picks me up, taking me out of the door. After awhile, I realize I'm back home. Austin carries me up to my room and sets me on the bed. He decides to entertain me a bit. Good. I'm super bored. He sings part of a song.

If I could write you a song to make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this

But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me  
You got designer shades just to hide your face and

You wear them around like you're cooler than me

And you never say "Hey" or remember my name

And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me  
You got your high brow shoes on your feet

And you wear them around like it ain't it

But you don't know the way that you look

When your steps make that much noise  
Shh, I got you all figured out

You need every one's eyes just to feel seen

Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are

Who do you think that you are?  
If I could write you a song to make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this

But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me  
You got designer shades just to hide your face and

You wear them around like you're cooler than me

And you never say "Hey" or remember my name

And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me  
You got your high brow switch in your walk

And you don't even look when you pass by

But you don't know the way that you look

When your steps make that much noise  
Shh, I got you all figured out

You need every one's eyes just to feel seen

Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are

Who do you think that you are?  
'Cause it sure seems you got no doubt

But we all see you got your head in the clouds  
If I could write you a song to make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this

But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me  
You got designer shades just to hide your face and

You wear them around like you're cooler than me

And you never say "Hey" or remember my name

And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

He finishes his song and I smile. That's my Austin. I jump up and ruffle his hair. I land gracefully on my good foot. He smiles. So cute. He grabs my shades from my dresser and puts them on. Dancing around my room, he picks me up and twirls me everywhere. I giggle. He laughs. We near the wall and I start to panic.

"Austin! We're going to hit the wall!" he's not listening. Oh no. I jump out of his arms and land on my butt. He hits the wall and slumps down it. I scream. I check his pulse, good, and his breathing. Slower, but still there. I sigh. He's okay. Just tired I guess. I slap his face, much to his disliking.

"Am I not allowed to sleep?"

"Not on the floor!" He puts his head on my stomach.

"How about here?"

"No!" He holds his hands up in surrender and climbs on the bed. Instantly, he falls into a deep sleep. That should get him off my hands for awhile.

**A/N I hope that was good!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N OK, so who liked the last chapter? Any criticism? Am I doing this wrong? I would like to know! I don't ****_want_**** to be in the flame, but I do want to write better. Hopefully, Ally will stop getting hurt in this chapter; I just think it's cuter when Austin goes all love-crazy over Ally when she's hurt. KK? We good? I think so.**

_Ally POV_

I pick up my phone and call Trish.

"Hey Ally!"

"I'm kinda trapped at home."

"How?"

"Fear is getting in the way."

"Paparazzi? I'll deal with them…"

"No, it's, uh, a new stupid fear."

"Do I know about it?"

"No."

"Thinking of the stupidest fear ever… Breathing!"

"No. More sophisticated, but only just."

"Walking?"

"No."

"I know! Doors."

"Yea."

"Very funny, Ally!" Trish laughs. I don't.

"I wasn't kidding."

"OMG My BFF is scared of doors. I've gotta twit this!" I breathe faster.

"No! Only Austin knows about this." I say.

"Really? Even your dad?" I chew my hair.

"Yes." My voice is muffled by crunching.

"Ally! Stop it! Just tell me why you're scared." I sigh. She really doesn't want to know.

"I broke my arm and leg on one."

"I had no idea! Who did this to you? I'm totally going to KILL them!" Does she really want to know?

"You don't want to know."

"Was it Austin? I knew it!"

"No. You really don't want to know."

"Yes I do. It's not like it's me, right?" She laughs. I stay silent. She stops giggling.

"It actually was you." I say after awhile. She stays silent for a full two minutes.

"It was?"

"Yes. You pushed me when you went to go get Austin. You didn't mean to. I forgive you."

"But I don't."

"It's really okay. I can send you a fourth of the medical bill, if you like."

"Send me all of it!"

"No. It's too big."

"How much?"

"Not telling." She sighs.

"Fine. Give me a fourth, but I'm still mad."

"At me?"

"No, myself."

"Let it go, Trish." She sighs.

"Okay." I hear a beep. She hung up. I can't believe her. Austin rolls over and jumps up.

"I heard your conversation."

"Austin! I thought you were asleep."

"I wasn't."

"Well how am I supposed to trust you now?"

"By trusting me." It is not that easy.

"OK, I am tired of fighting. Can we just stop?" He smiles.

"Fine." He picks me up, sets me on the bed and tickles my stomach. Classic Austin. I giggle until I can't stop, even when Austin pulls his hands away.

"I can't stop!" I yell between laughs.

"I already pulled my hands away. How can you still laugh?" I laugh harder. He goes and laughs with me. I hear the doorbell. I can't get it, I'm laughing so hard. Austin stands up, still laughing, and goes downstairs to see who it is. He opens the door and lets in this person. Whoever it is walks into my room and sits next to me. I look over, expecting Trish, and widen my eyes without laughing. This has to be a joke. This is not real. I touch her on the arm. She feels the same as I remember. I can't believe it.

"Is it really you?"

"Sure is, sweetie." I jump up and hug her. It feels the same as it did before, 10 years ago, the last time I saw her.

"But, dad told me you were, you were, you were…" I couldn't say it. I just knew she would hate the fact about what dad told me.

"What did Lester say?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter."

"And I haven't gotten a single proper hello."

"Well, yes, but it would be kinda weird given what dad said." I slap myself in the face. Ally! You just brought up what you wanted to hide!

"Just tell me or you're grounded, little lady."

"Dad said…" I mutter something under my breath.

"So I can hear it, sweetie."

"Dad said… He said you were dead." She shakes her head.

"Always wanting to hide the truth. I went away to Africa and your father divorced me. But that doesn't mean I still can't be your mom." I sigh. I'm glad she's back from Africa and all, but dad had lied to me since I was 6. That wasn't right.

"Well, yeah, but I spent eleven years of my life believing you were gone. I wanted to tell you so much, but I couldn't because you were supposedly dead."

"Well, you can now."

"But I don't remember half of it."

"Well then, if you forgot that half, it must not have been important enough to remember." I smile and nod. Mom always knows how to make me cheerful again.

"Yeah."

"Now, what's the story behind all of those casts and injuries?" I sigh.

"No story there, just broken limbs behind these casts."

"Was there a broken heart involved?"

"Yes, but Austin mended it again."

"Austin who?"

"Austin Moon. He opened the door for you."

"THE Austin Moon? The superstar?"

"That's him. I write all of his songs."

"So he's your…"

"Austin Moon is my boyfriend." Austin walks in and kisses me on the top of the head.

"Yes I am. I was wondering when you girls would start talking about me."

"Oh my gosh! It's Austin Moon! I love all of your songs! I can't believe my little Ally wrote them…" She puts her hand on my head and ruffles it. I put my arms over my head. Of course, I completely forgot about my broken arm. I cringe and bite my lip. I pull my hands down and try my hardest not to scream. I do anyways. Austin grabs my hand and tries to calm me down. It doesn't work. I breathe faster and begin to run out of air. Mom grabs my good arm and says something about hallucinating and getting me to a hospital. I shake my head. I just clutch my chest and push in. This causes my airways to clear and I can breathe okay again. That was scary. My first asthma attack in 5 years.

"What was that?" Austin asks.

"My first asthma attack in five years." I repeat, though this time I say it aloud. What a painful week. Mom pets my hair while Austin pats my knee. I want people to stop being so careful with me. I'm not fragile. I am strong. I can do anything. I want to mess with Austin. I smile. I make a petting motion with my hand. He shakes his head, pleading with all of his might for me not to.

"Ally, what are you doing?" I smile again.

"Austin's been hypnotized to think he's a cat whenever he hears a trigger word." She smiles also. Austin sighs.

"If you want to, go ahead. Have at it."

"Kitty cat." Austin quickly gets on all fours and climbs into my lap. He always does this. Now I know why. I smile. I like this Austin.

**A/N I hope this was good, I know Lester did not tell Ally that Penny was dead, I just thought of including it. More kitty Austin coming!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Kitty Austin on his way! Yeah!**

_Ally POV_

"Meow." Austin nudges his head against my stomach. I sigh in relief. This is a good way to calm me down. Mom smiles at me. I smile back. I can't believe dad told me that someone this perfect, someone who I yearned for so much, was dead. She was perfectly alive. Austin hits my jaw with his head. Let's just say, Austin's head was a lot tougher than a real cat's head. My eyes water, but I will not let cat Austin make me cry. I reach down my hand and pet him gently. He rolls over and I scratch his stomach. I open my eyes wider.

"Did something hurt you?" Mom asks.

"No, it's just that, I don't think we litter-box trained cat Austin." Austin meows happily, and trust me; I could not bear it for Austin to go in his pants. I say the trigger word and Austin snaps out of his trance.

"Did I do anything I should regret?" He asks immediately. I shake my head.

"I'm glad I got you out of that trance, though." He looks at me sideways.

"Why?"

"Cat Austin isn't litter trained." I reach up and ruffle his hair. He smiles.

"Maybe he isn't. But you aren't training him." I nod.

"Why would I want to?"

"I don't know. I'm just saying, DON'T." I smile. He is so weird.

"Again, why would I want to?"

"Can we please stop chit-chatting and get down to business?" Mom says.

"Like what?"

"Well, I would like to know how you broke your arm and leg." Austin fills in for me.

"First, I…" I tune out of the conversation. I don't want to hear this again. Mom throws worried glances my way throughout my painful memoir. Austin finishes with a bow. Mom engulfs me in a very teary hug.

"Honey! I can't believe you went through all of that!" She kisses every inch of my head and pulls away for a moment to mouth the words thank you to Austin and resumes her making a mask for me out of kisses. I am so embarrassed. I forgot that it's like this when you have a mom. Austin sighs and explains the whole concept of 'moms' to me.

"Moms tend to get a little worried when their children get hurt." I nod. I guess I just got hurt too much. Austin can tell this is embarrassing for me, so he turns away and fiddles with something on my desk. I hear the distinct sound of crisp paper flipping. Austin knows not to do that! I break free from my mother's (Surprisingly strong) grip. I take the item out of his hands.

"Austin! You know NOT TO TOUCH MY BOOK. Dimwit!" I smack the side of his head lightly with my leather book. He moans and sits on my bed with a thump. He mutters something about 'already' and I shrug it off. He wouldn't have… Would he? No. He's my boyfriend. I can trust him. Right? Yes. I shouldn't doubt my boyfriend. Should I? I'm doing it again! Ugh! Can I not make up my mind, like, EVER?

"Ally? Ally? Ally? Ally? Ally?" Stupid thoughts! Too bad I can't multitask. I just did it again. Austin won't stop calling my name. It's so ANNOYING! I hate it! Not like hater-girl type hate, but it's annoying. Super annoying. But I guess I can get used to it…

"Ally, Austin wants to talk to you and you aren't being very nice to ignore him!" she wags her finger at me.

"When I think, I can't hear anyone." I say, praying they don't ask what I was thinking about. They apply my wishes.

"Ally, I just wanted to say I wasn't touching your book."

"Well, if it was in your hands, you were touching it!" I come closer to him, my fury clearly showing.

"Ally, why are you so angry? I mean, it's just a book." Mom says. Oh no, it's not.

"It is not just a book. I write all of my songs and diary entries and feelings in there!"

"Don't forget the page with your old crush on the back."

"And the page with my old crush… Austin, how do you know about that?" Mom looks at Austin skeptically.

"I mean, you told me, and, yeah, I've got nothing." I fume towards him, prodding his chest with my small finger.

"I would have remembered telling you! Argh! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you from the moment you woke me up by putting it over your head! I just knew it! You are a liar. Goodbye." I spin and stalk out the door, anger pushing me past my fear. My leg burns in agony, but I ignore it. I walk straight out of my house, not locking it, and run to Sonic Boom. Angry girls don't cry. At least, I won't. I can hear Austin running after me, telling me he was sorry. I don't want to hear it. We are pausing until I can get my facts straight. I shake my head enough so he can see it, though he is a few minutes away. I rush down the sidewalk, not caring that my foot would soon loose feeling and cause me more than pain. Austin runs faster as well, but no one can compete with an angry teen, even if she has two broken limbs. My anger glows and shines brighter than I ever will. Large hands grab my waist. I scream and fight and twist, trying to be free of Austin's grip. I look up, expecting my boyfriend, but finding my boyfriend's father. Whoa.

"You are not going anywhere with any broken limbs without consult from an adult." Mr. Moon takes me into his house and plops me on the couch. Austin walks in, huffing and puffing with sweat steamrolling down his face. I don't sweat a drop. I only silent-scream and let the tears spill. My leg was killing me. I just wanted to take it off and get a new one. Austin sees my face and grabs me hand. I try to pull it away, but the pain is controlling me, making me squeeze it. Austin leans down and kisses me on the forehead and I relax. Not much, but I know I can't stay mad at Austin for long. Austin sits right beside me, so I lay my head on his lap and fall into a deep, painful sleep.

**A/N I accidentally made Ally mad with Austin, so I hope I made them make up pretty well. Night people!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I haven't been able to upload lately, I know it's only been like a day and 22 hours, but I feel like it's been forever. KK? Yes. I just read this really bad fan fiction, so this chapter might suck like a baby on a pacifier. Grab my pen, I am totally writing that down! How do you spell "a"? I'm just messing with you guys. I am going to start writing now or you guys will start to become a little bit impatient with my Author's Note. KK. See you in Ally's world!**

_Ally POV_

_Somewhere around 2 months later…_

I have the best boyfriend ever. Some may disagree, but they don't completely have the heart of Austin Moon. I'm getting my casts off today, and I'm super excited! Austin says he has a surprise for me afterwards, if my cast areas don't hurt too much. I agreed, of course I'd do anything for my boyfriend! But I do hate surprises… I hope it's worth it! If it involves my stage fright in any way like last time, it's going on like King Kong. I'm not kidding.

I arrive at the hospital not five minutes from that thought. My doctor greets me and I sigh. He reassures me that it will be over in a jiffy. They put me to sleep as I sit on the bed and I slump over, seemingly lifeless.

Next I know it, I'm completely awake, there's a tube sticking out of my hand and my arm and leg are free from their binding. My limbs hurt more than I thought they would, but not nearly as much as hitting my broken versions of them on a floor or something. The doctor talks over something with my dad and I am free to leave. I do this jump-skip-thing all the way to the park where Austin is waiting.

Austin smiles when he sees me and I rush to him. He picks me up around the waist and twirls me in the air. I never want to forget this moment.

"Austin, what's my surprise? I WANT TO KNOW!" I basically pull out his hair and yank on his jacket until he holds his hands up, clearly in a white flag motion.

"No more surprises for Ally Dawson." He says, while bopping me on the nose. I put on my if-puppies-could-be-desperate-this-is-the-cutest-and-saddest-one-you'd-ever-see look and Austin can't hold it in any longer. He covers his mouth with his hands and shakes his head, avoiding my gaze. No wonder. That's my Austin.

"Austin, TELL ME! I'M DESPERATE! I HATE SURPRISES!" Austin sighs and drags me by the hand to who knows where. I soon realize who knows where is Sonic Boom. I sigh.

"What's wrong, peach? I thought you liked this store!" I shake my head.

"Of course I love it, Austy, but I'm here EVERYDAY. We couldn't have gone someplace, you know, different?" It's his turn to ride the sigh mobile.

"But I spent hours setting it up all special and just like my Ally-doodle." I fume and he backs away.

"DON'T! CALL! ME! THAT!" He does a little girl type screech and I sigh.

"What was that for, Ally?" I don't want to tell him that.

"Let's just say, it brought back bad memories." He looks at me sideways. I stare at him. He pauses for a moment.

"No explanation or anything?" I shake my head. He does that irresistible face at me. I sigh and give him my book, flipped to the correct page.

_Flashback_

_I walked along the street to my old boyfriend's house, Brian. His brother, Ryan, opens the door for me. He's always had a soft spot for me, even if it got his brother in trouble. He sighs and points into the highly organized living room. There sat my boyfriend, sucking faces with my bully, Jessica. I sigh as the tears roll down my face. This is the third time this month he's cheated on me. I walk out the door, not caring that it slams and nearly whacks Ryan in the face. I don't care if it hits Brian in the heart. It will. In a moment, he will run straight out the door, calling my name, begging with all of his might for the owner of it to return like a boomerang. Boomerangs can lose curving ability after awhile, I guess. I predicted correctly._

_"Ally-doodle! Please come back! I miss you already." He barely whispered this last part. I know he didn't want to listen to what Jessica would say after that._

_"No. I'm not coming back. Never again." He sat on the porch as I walked away, weeping, tears rolling on the pavement as he sat there like an idiot before his new girlfriend came out and kissed his problems away. It worked. I was right. I never did come back. We moved from there to Miami. I couldn't have been prouder of this. He never called or explained anything. After a year of waiting, I hit the delete contact button and never heard from him again._

_End of Flashback_

Austin looks up after reading. I sigh. I haven't even told Trish this. Heck, I haven't even told my dad about Brian's little 'breakup'. Austin whisks me up into a very passionate hug and I take all of it in. This moment, this relief of soul. I feel like a balloon, lifting off the ground with a small sandbag removed. Perfect.

"Well, let's get this little heartbroken peach inside for a little fun!"

"Austin, I'm not heartbroken. It got fixed two years ago."

"Memories last. Now come on, I have something that Dez and I whipped up." He leads me inside. As he drags me up to the practice room, I see he's cleaned and taken care of the store for me. So sweet. I make up there, completely Austin's fault, and I see something I never even thought possible. Dez was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was all combed over his head. He held the door for us and took my coat. Finally, he couldn't take it. He let out one of his pig squeals.

"When are you guys gonna kiss?" He starts pushing us together. Austin follows his motion and I blush. It's not that I'm embarrassed to have Austin with me; it's just that there's like five million paparazzi people outside the door. I am so glad I locked it. Austin sees the paparazzi outside and picks me up bridal-style and brings me into the practice room where Dez closes the door on us. Austin pulls the curtains up around the window and he motions to the blanket he's laid out on the floor. I gladly sit where as he sets his seat right next to me. I smile. Austin can make anything perfect without hurting me in anyway. Except for sometimes. Austin holds his hand up like he's advertising the flat screen TV that somehow he has installed on the wall while I was gone. So sweet!

**A/N Cliff hanger! Again, sorry about that whole few days thing, I've been really busy and ****_someone _*****cough cough mom* hasn't been letting me on the computer to type. (No offence mom, but my readers want to know this stuff sometimes. So I provide.) Anyways, I will try to write another chapter, but my BFF Emily is coming over for four hours, so it may be a little hard. Just so you know, I do have Austin's idea planed out and I'm just a little confused about one little part of it. I'm sure that I'll figure it out sooner or later. Bye bye!**


	18. Chapter filler-thing 18

**A/N Not too long of an Author's Note here, so let's go Auslly!**

_Ally POV_

Suddenly, as if on cue, the TV bursts with light and the actual light dim down to nearly nothing. I can tell it's a slideshow. Just the two of us, scrolling across the screen as Austin narrates. I absorb everything he says; I do love learning and Austin. Sooner than I had hoped, the slideshow ends with a kiss on the lips between us as the last picture. I nearly cry. This is so sweet. I push back the tears with all of my strength because there's more than just a slideshow after that. Austin sits next to me and I cuddle up to his chest and watch. He appears on the screen, acoustic guitar on hand.

"This is for my little peach, Ally Dawson. She's the best girlfriend ever and the best at everything. Nothing compares to her. Now, to the song.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

Cassidy joins him in all of the girl parts and duets. I know there's nothing between them because Austin loves ME. The TV turns off and the lights flicker on. I have to admit, I nearly cried. OK, I cried. Bawled, even. And more. Austin comes and sits next to me. He shifts his hand through my hair as the other wipes my tears away. No matter how many times he wipes away the river, it keeps regenerating. I am super embarrassed, but I can't stop crying. Not sadness, joy. Austin leans in and kisses me softly on the lips as I continue to cry, but I don't care. Austin is perfect.

**A/N, Okay, I'm super sorry for the short chapter, but I kind of needed a filler chapter. The word count is bugging me so bad! It needs the thousands place to match up with how many chapters there are. It's just bugging me SO MUCH. I am so sad guys! Last chapter next time, just saying, it's in the future. I have more story ideas to put down on a computer, so I kind of need to end this one. This is so short not only for my weird craziness, but also because it ends in the perfect moment to show the next chapter's reasoning. I am explaining too much, it's going to be ruined! Anyways, next chapter I'm going to tell you a bit about my new story, you can tell me if it's even worth my time and give me suggestions. If you want, of course. I just noticed that this Author's Note is super long and I am not going to fix the word count. Great. I always ramble to explain my point. I'm like totally fangirling right now, Ally does this! I know it's not that much, but it is AWESOME if you ask me. Again with the rambling. You know what; I'm just going to stop typing before I go super crazy. (More crazy than I already am, if that's possible.) Bye.**


	19. Last Chapter-19

**A/N I am so sorry! Last chapter. I am about to cry. (Stay strong, Delaney, stay strong.) So, about my next story, I was thinking you guys could help me out with a small part of it. But, that will have to wait until after the last chapter. I'm just saying, this is around 13 years in the future.**

_Ally POV_

I sit up to the sound of Jenifer crying. She runs into me as I spin around in my work chair. Hiding in my shirt, her frail little body heaves up and down with her sobs.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" I ask her. Her tears fall fast on my dress. She begins to pick at my wedding ring as she tells me.

"Jason told Havana that he likes me!" I frown at her.

"What's so bad about it?"

"He's my best friend! What if, what it we aren't friends anymore?"

"That will never happen, Jenny. Is he truly your best friend?"

"Yes. Even more than Havana." She looks up at me, tear stains run down her cheeks, but at least they stopped.

"Remember the story I told you about daddy and I having fights?" She nods.

"Yeah."

"Well, look at us now." Austin heard our conversation and walks over to us. He presses his lips against mine and Jenny smiles.

"I just love love!" She screams at us. I smile. Austin pulls away.

"Jason would have the most beautiful girl in the world. Just like how I have your mom." My husband, Austin, says. Her beautiful slightly-curly blonde hair bounces as she bounds off to find Jason. I had all of my faith in her. Jason was sweet. He would never ever let Jenny down. I write a new song for Austin in my songbook for awhile, playing the piano occasionally. After around three hours Havana and Jennifer rush into my workroom.

"Aunt Ally! Jen has to tell you something!" Havana called. I wasn't her aunt; I'm just so close to her mother and father, Dez and Trish, that they had her call me aunt.

"What is it, Jenny?" I ask.

"Jason! He asked me out!" I sigh as my eight-year-old daughter and her friend jump around and squeal.

"What did you say?"

"Yes, of course!" I smile. Jason is a lucky boy.

"Aunt Ally, you won't get her grounded or anything, will you?" Havana looks up at me.

"No. Jason is sweet and I trust him." I say. Austin pops into my door.

"If he even scrapes you, Jenny, he is kaput!" He says as he runs his finger across his throat. Jason runs in and hugs my daughter.

"Jason, stop it! You've known Jenny forever, this is kinda weird!" Havana tells her brother. I sigh and shake my head. There's nothing wrong with knowing someone and then hugging them. Trish runs in and picks up Jason.

"Was he causing any trouble?" Trish asks.

"Aunt Trish, he could never cause any trouble, he's my _boyfriend_!" She says, looking up dreamily into Jason's eyes. Trish squeals and sets Jason down.

"I will plan the wedding! Purple or red flowers?" Trish asks the two. They both blush deep crimson.

"Trish, you're embarrassing them!" I say. Dez walks in.

"Dad! Mom is getting all gushy again!" Jason screams at his father.

"Well, Trish, take it all out on me." Dez says. Trish jumps up and kisses him on the lips. My two children are hopeless romantics. Jenny sighs and Aaron runs in. He sits on the floor, his feet crossing and undoing themselves. He's only five, but he's as smart as I was at his age. He understood simple things like this. Trish and Dez looked around the room of a family of people sighing in their wake, while their own two kids were covering their eyes with their hands and sticking out their tongues. They sighed. Life was weird sometimes.

"Do you remember what this reminds me of?" Austin asks me.

"Yeah. How could I forget?"

"By forgetting." He may be 29 now, but he's still as sly as he was when we were 16 and young.

"Really?" I ask, being sarcastic.

"Really." He says. I sigh as everyone else laughs. He swoops down, grabbing Aaron by the ankles and picking him up.

"Dad! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Shouted the five year old. I smiled. Aaron acted like he hated this, but in my heart, I know this little man, he loves it. I laugh as Aaron struggles to keep his shirt somewhat connected to his pants, as it is falling down. Austin moves Aaron to his room, he needs a nap. I can hear Aaron struggling to lay down in his bed, but gives in to his tiredness. I smile. I do that a lot now. Austin walks back in, grabbing his guitar. I know what he's going to play by the first note. I know to sit down and listen.

"_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes_

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh"

I know he sang this song for me. Trust me, I've found my paradise. And it's right here, with my family and friends. My life is so sweet.

**A/N, Crying commence in 3, 2, 1, bam! Okay, so, for my next story, I was thinking about like a hate relationship at the beginning between Austin and Ally, after Austin sings her song in front of the school, and I was wondering if you guys wanted a chat-fic in part and if you guys want Austin and Ally to make up. Auslly, friends, or not at all? I think I know the answer, but I felt obliged to ask my readers. I'll see you guys in a bit! I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. I liked it. I'm sad it had to end, though. Oh yeah, and on my new story, do you guys want a one-shot or chapters? The majority gets their choice picked. But I may decide on my own account. Bye! You guys have been great. I miss you already!**


End file.
